1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil lubrication system, especially for knitting machines, with a pulsating electromagnetically activated piston pump and a switch arrangement for the production of current impulses of adjustable pulse-recurrence frequency, whereby a piston pump and an electronic switch arrangement for its drive control are assigned to each lubrication site, and each piston pump has a pot magnet with disk-shaped armature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oil lubrication system described in the generic concept is the object of older patent application U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,085, which provides a directed lubricating under high pressure and thereby offers a considerable safety against impermissible changes in oil quantity or a complete clogging of the nozzles. However, functional disturbances are not completely excluded, possibly originating from mechanical or electrical causes. For example, a return spring of the electromagnetically driven piston pump can break, the driving power can fail due to interturn short-circuit of the exciting coil or breakage of a conducting line, or a nozzle can become obstructed because of a coarse contamination of the lubricant.